


ɱųɠɠƖɛɖ - ɱųɖɖƖɛɖ

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Harry is a Good Friend, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: For every witch and wizard that was an advocate of Voldemort, the aftermath ofThe Battle of Hogwartswas not a good experience.Most of them were shunned to the point that they ultimately decided to change their identities and move elsewhere.But Draco Malfoy was not one of them. On a journey of self-discovery and repentance, the blond wizard settled on living a life without magic. The life of a muggle.OrThe one where Draco Malfoy is confused by muggle technology, featuring a very annoyed Harry Potter (Because seriously who on earth wakes you up at 3 am to ask you how to use a toaster!)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Life hasn't been easy. 
> 
> After reading one of my favourite works, I decided that it was time for a re-write. The original Muggled-Muddled will still be accessible (So don't worry, I won't delete anything). :)

* * *

It was a cold morning. Draco could see his condensation every time he breathed out. The blond was always partial to colder weather. The cooler air was always refreshing. There was something about a crisp day that always seemed to make Draco feel better. It was the perfect day for a fresh start. The wizard smiled to himself as he deposited the final box on the living room floor.  
“Are you sure that this is a good idea?” Pansy queried softly, lounging on the sofa. They had managed to place all the furniture and all that Draco needed to do was work on minor decorations and give the apartment a bit of character, “Life without magic isn’t going to be easy.”

“Of course. Muggles have lived perfectly fine without magic.” Draco pointed out, “And this is better than having hexes thrown at me on a daily basis. I now have the chance to start a new life. No more pain or regret.”

“Honey. I know that a fresh start is ideal, but you could have moved to another country like every other Voldemort supporter.” Pansy pointed out, “Things aren’t going to be so simple here. You’re going to have to get a job and-”

“He knows.” Blaise cut in, Draco could not help but appreciate his friend. He knew that this was not going to be easy. Draco was raised with magic and he had no idea how he was going to live without it, “And if he really struggles, he can always contact Potter.”

“I’m not going to bother Potter.” Draco frowned, crossing his arms. He was uncomfortable with the idea of relying on Harry for help, “He’s done enough as it is.”

“Come on. I’m only saying that if you do end up struggling, you can always contact him. You have that option.” Blaise smiled all-knowingly, “And he was the one that offered to help you move out here. But you decided to be stubborn and get us to help instead.”

“Weren’t you the ones who offered to help?” Draco snorted, “Well, I’m going to unpack everything and settle in. So I guess I’ll see you guys later.”

“Fine. Just so you know, we expect a housewarming party once you’ve unpacked everything.” Pansy smiled, “You won’t get us out of your life so easily Malfoy.”

“I know.” Draco laughed, hugging his friends, “I’ll see you guys around.”

“You’ll definitely see us around.” Blaise grinned, “Call us if you need anything.”

\----

The first night was difficult. Draco spent a good few minutes trying to figure out how to turn the kettle on. He even debated on whether he really needed a cup of tea or not. What started off as a few minutes turned into a few hours. The blond had somehow managed to figure out that you needed to plug the wire into the wall socket, but no matter how many times he pressed the button on the device, it just would not turn on. He just didn't understand why it was refusing to work.  
“Shit,” Draco whispered to himself as he searched the place for the paper that Harry had given him before he moved. When he eventually found it, he realised that it was already five in the morning. Harry definitely would not appreciate being called at this time, but the blond did not really have any other option. The next problem that seemed to materialise out of nowhere was that Draco wasn’t entirely sure how to use the Muggle device he had bought to communicate with his friends. In all honesty, he was beginning to regret this whole move.

He sighed, eventually relenting and deciding that he should definitely call Harry Potter. Just to have a rundown of how things actually functioned. He dialled the number on the paper and listened to the dial tune before there was a distinct sound indicating that someone had picked up.  
“Hello?” Draco said cautiously, he still did not understand how the device worked without magic. The idea of Muggles evolving to this point made the blond question why they did not learn about Muggle technology while they were at Hogwarts.

“H- hello. Who is this?” An elderly woman responded, and Draco was definite that the owner of the voice was not Harry. For one thing, Harry was not an elderly lady.

“I am so sorry. I believe I have the wrong person.” Draco blushed, hanging up the phone. He stared at the phone and looked at the number that he dialled and the number that he was given. It took him a few minutes to realise that he had actually typed in a six instead of a nine. The idea unnerved him. The fact that one mistake meant that you would end up calling a completely different person was daunting. He tried again, this time triple-checking that the number that he had typed was actually identical to the one on the paper. As the dial tone continued, Draco’s heart sank further into his stomach and he was almost tempted to hang up. But then the other person on the other side of the line decided to pick up.

“Draco? Are you okay?” Harry asked. The fact that Harry knew it was him straight away confused him. It made no sense for the spectacled wizard to know it was him.

“Y- yeah. I’m fine.” Draco answered, “How did you know it was me?”

“I have you saved as a contact on my phone.” Harry said, before realising that Draco was a little lost at that comment, “I should have probably told you this before, but phones have address books built into them. That way you don’t have to memorise everyone’s number.”

“Oh.” Draco breathed, he was mortified. The blond really had no idea how anything worked. He probably should have researched everything before moving. The wizard had assumed that everything would be easy, “Er. So I’m going to need your help? I’m not entirely sure how these devices work.”

“Sure. I’ll be over in a bit.” Harry said. The fact that Harry was so willing to help made Draco question his credibility. What if the wizard was taking advantage of his misfortunes to tell the daily prophet about how much of a loser he was?

The sound of someone apparating into his apartment almost gave him a heart attack. The blond wasn’t used to people suddenly appearing whenever they pleased and the sight of Harry Potter in a pair of pyjama pants and a comfy looking shirt was unsettling. Unsettling enough to make his mouth drop.  
“Er. Hi?” Draco greeted awkwardly. He was sure he looked like a deer caught in headlights. But how else was he supposed to react to a sudden appearance?

“So what did you need help with?” Harry asked, looking around his place, “Do you need some help with unboxing? Or is it your phone?”

“No. I unboxed mostly everything.” Draco responded, before pointing at the kettle, “I need help on working that contraption.”

“Oh. You’ve got most of it right.” Harry smiled, before clicking a switch, Draco withheld the temptation to tell Harry not to touch the switch because he still had no idea what it did. But as the kettle spurred into life, Draco stared at it curiously. Muggles were confusing. And to think that he mocked their lifestyle previously, “So you see the switch? It basically turns the electricity connection on.”

“Ah. So does everything electrical work like that?” Draco questioned. He hated himself for having to resort to having to actually call Harry to help him. The blond looked at the clock and realised that most places were open for breakfast around now, “I’m sorry for calling you so early. Do you want some breakfast?”

“If you’re offering.” Harry smiled, “Do you know how to use the cooker?”

“I- I actually don’t.” Draco frowned, this was ridiculously embarrassing. If Draco could crawl into a hole and disappear, he would. Anything to not have to deal with this embarrassment, “But there is this place just around the corner. I’ll pay.”

“You know there’s nothing to be ashamed of, right?” Harry commented, “We can go get some food at the place you mentioned. But you can’t always eat out. So I’ll show you how to cook some simple meals.”

“Thank you.” Draco smiled, “I know I don’t deserve your help. But I really appreciate you doing it anyway. Living as a Muggle isn’t actually as easy as I thought it was.”

“It’s not a problem at all.” Harry sighed, “Seriously you need to stop knocking yourself down so much. You’re not a bad person. And I want to help.”

\----

Breakfast with Harry actually went surprisingly well. And Draco could not help but feel that under different circumstances, they probably could have been great friends. But that was not something that he wanted to dwell on, he knew that if he concentrated on what could have been, he would not be able to concentrate on the presence.  
“I’m sorry.” Harry apologised, rather suddenly. Draco stared at him, not understanding what the brunet was apologising for, “I rejected your offer of friendship when we were kids. And I wonder if things would have been different if I didn’t. I’m not saying that you’re a bad person or anything like that. But I think it would have been better for you if you had someone else to talk to. I mean. I could see you were going through something, and I still didn’t offer any help.”

“Don’t pity me,” Draco said. This was exactly what he was dreading. Being pitied, “What happened is in the past. We shouldn’t dwell on things that we can’t change.”

“I’m not pitying you.” Harry promised, “If anything, I admire you.”

“You. The boy who lived. The wizard that defeated Voldemort. Admire me?” Draco snorted, “There’s nothing admirable about me.”

“Of course there is,” Harry argued, moving his plate to the side. It was surprising that Harry had managed to stomach such a large breakfast, “The odds were against you. Both you and your mother still managed to do what was right in the end. If that isn’t something that isn’t to be admired, then I sure as hell don’t know what is. And I wouldn’t have been able to take Voldemort down without everyone’s help. It was your wand that I used to destroy him.”

“Can we not talk about this?” Draco asked, wanting to change the subject. This was not something that he wanted to talk about. He just wanted to leave everything that had happened in the past. This was supposed to be a fresh start. A new beginning where he would not have to think about anything and could just start again. Maybe he should not have contacted Harry. Maybe he should have just moved to another country like everyone else.

“Sorry. We can change the subject, but only if you promise me that you won’t continue to beat yourself up.” Harry stressed, “This is a new start. You need to accept the past and not run away from it.”

“I don’t think it’s as easy as that.” Draco sighed, holding his cup of tea tightly, “But what I’m wondering is how do you know what I’m going through?”

“Because you’re going through the same thing as me.” Harry stated firmly, “Now why don’t we help each other move on? Voldemort has made it practically impossible to live a normal life. This has probably been the first bit of normalcy that I’ve experienced in a while.”

“Okay.” Draco agreed, he never realised that Harry was also struggling with the aftermath of Voldemort. The blond could not even imagine what Harry was going through. They were two separate sides of the same coin. Experiencing the same level of attention, but for different reasons. Voldemort really did ruin the idea of living normal lives, “I think I can do that.”

And that was the beginning of how Harry Potter had become a well-needed constant in Draco’s life.

* * *


	2. The Toaster Incident

* * *

Harry groaned as his phone continued to ring. He had no idea what time it was, but he definitely knew that it was stupid o’clock. He could just feel it in his bones. Harry’s hand groped aimlessly in the dark in search of his glasses. As soon as he found his eye-wear and popped them on his face, he peered at his phone.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was calling him at bloody three o’clock in the morning.

“Hello?” Harry grumbled into the phone. Draco didn’t call him regularly as he was a quick learner and had managed to figure out how the majority of things without any help. But there was something that Harry would not admit to anyone. The brunet enjoyed when Draco did call him. It gave him an excuse to spend a bit of time with him. And in all honesty, they were becoming quite good friends.

“Good morning.” Draco greeted, he sounded too awake for an early morning call. It was something that bothered Harry, the blond just never seemed to sleep, “I know it’s early. But I didn’t want to cause another incident.”

It took Harry a good few minutes for him to try to comprehend what Draco was saying. As soon as his ears and mind seemed to start working together, Harry shot straight out of bed.  
“You haven’t started a fire again have you?” Harry queried, looking for a shirt. The last time Draco caused a fire, Harry ended up with a pretty bad burn and that was because he didn’t have the extra protection of a shirt. He did not want to repeat the same mistake twice.

“No. Can you just come over?” Draco questioned, he did not seem too worried, which was a good sign. But he seemed pretty calm when there was a fire last time, so Harry was not too sure what to expect, “I’m not sure what to do.”

“Okay. I’ll be there in a second.” Harry responded, finally finding a shirt to throw on. As soon as he apparated to Draco’s place he looked at the blond in confusion. Nothing seemed to be amiss, “Okay. So what am I missing? Nothing seems to be on fire.”

“The bread. It’s stuck.” Draco stated, staring at the toaster. The knife beside the blond made Harry feel relieved that the blond hopefully did not attempt to use it.

“Okay.” Harry frowned, walking over to the toaster, before finally taking notice of the smoke and smell wafting off the toaster, “Oh bloody hell! It’s burning!”

Harry turned the dial to the toaster, to the lowest and watched as the bread pitifully jumped out of the machine. It was clearly a little too late as there was no way to salvage it.

“I guess I’m not having toast,” Draco said softly, looking at the charred bread. Harry looked at the bread and Draco and for some bizarre reason that made him burst out in laughter. The brunet had never seen anyone look so forlorn over a piece of burnt bread.

“Why are you eating toast this early?” Harry asked, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard, “Jesus. That dial thing on the side of the toaster. Make sure it’s not at the highest, go for the second or third number to have your bread toasted.”

“Then what’s the point of having it go that high?” Draco frowned, “And I was feeling a little peckish. Buttered toast sounded pretty good.”

“If I’m completely honest. I have no idea why it goes that high.” Harry admitted, “Do you want me to make you something? What are you craving other than buttered toast?”

“Fried eggs, bangers, and beans,” Draco answered flatly, it sounded like a pretty heavy breakfast for 3am. But Harry was not going to judge him, “With buttered toast.”

“Okay.” Harry snorted, letting out a little laugh, “Is there anything else? Would you like me to get you some freshly squeezed orange juice with that?”

“Nope. But I’m all up for a brew.” Draco smiled, “You do know that your shirt is inside out, right?”

“Of course, my shirt’s inside out. You almost gave me a heart attack.” Harry complained, he definitely did not know that his shirt was on inside out. It was annoying to think that Draco of all people would see him dishevelled like this. It was a hit to his ego, “The next time you call me, can you at least tell me what to expect.”

“Why waste the time?” Draco asked rhetorically, “It takes less time for you to just apparate here and see for yourself.”

“I guess that’s true.” Harry sighed, in a way it did make sense. And it wasn’t like Draco would call him unless it was absolutely necessary, “So what are your plans for the day?”

“I’m not doing much. I have a job interview later and after that, I’m going to try to clean up the place a bit more.” Draco answered, looking around his apartment. Using his finger to wipe off non-existent dust.

“It’s not even messy.” Harry pointed out, also looking around the place. It was clean, too clean for a single man living by himself, “What job are you interviewing for? Is it somewhere near? Is the pay good?”

“It’s not an amazing job, but it’s near the house. The pay’s not that great either.” Draco sighed, he did not seem to be dejected by the job prospect. Harry could only hope that it would not be too bad of an experience, “The point of the job is to get out of the house and do something sort of productive. And I also clean the place every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday.”

“Don’t you think that’s kind of excessive?” Harry frowned, at most, he cleaned his place twice a week. But three times just sounded a little too much for him, “If you’re not doing anything later, do you want to meet up?”

“Meet up?” Draco queried, pondering it for a few minutes before deciding, “I guess I can do that. Is around lunchtime okay? I’m thinking any time after twelve in the afternoon.”

“Sure.” Harry grinned, “I’ll see you after twelve.”

\----

Interviews were hell. It was clear that his family name had no influence in the Muggle world. That didn’t surprise him, but he did not expect the process to be THIS bad. Draco had applied for a simple job at the café near his apartment. He thought it would be a simple interview, but they started talking about his education, and other skills.  
Draco wouldn’t have minded, but the whole experience sort of made him feel like he was whoring himself out. Draco couldn’t help but feel glad that Hermione had managed to create a way to transfer their Wizarding grades to Muggle equivalents. Which was useful for people that chose to work with Muggles.  
By the end of the interview, he felt like he was used. The blond had managed to secure the job, he would be working every other day for a few hours. He was now going to have something other to do than mope around at his place all day, maybe he would even be able to make friends. Of course, that was just wishful thinking.  
“Hey! Drake, you forgot this.” A feminine voice said, gaining his attention. It was the lady that gave him his job, she seemed like a decent person. But that was something only time would be able to tell.

“Thank you,” Draco said softly, collecting what would be his uniform. It was an ugly piece of fabric, but he wasn’t going to let her know that, “Why Drake? Why not Draco?”

“Well, your name isn’t really common around here. So unless you want to explain the origin of your name all the time, I would stick to Drake.” Claire grinned, Muggles were definitely odd creatures.

“Okay. Drake it is.” Draco agreed, he definitely did not want to get asked too many questions, “I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Enjoy your last days of freedom.” Claire laughed, in turn making Draco snort. Muggles had a strange sense of humour, but Draco could definitely get behind it, “Have fun!”

\----

Harry had slept a lot longer than he was used to. He woke up feeling disoriented and he started to wonder if the whole toast incident with Draco actually happened or if it was all just a weird dream. He let out a yawn as he stretched his muscles out. The brunet checked his phone, and sure enough, there was a message from Draco giving him a place and time. Harry had plenty of time to get ready, maybe even pick out a particularly Muggle treat for Draco to try.

After a much needed hot shower, the wizard went to the nearest corner store and picked up some sweets and chocolates that he remembers wanting to try when he was younger. It was weird to think that he never really spoilt himself with Muggle treats after living with the Dursley’s. He just had way too much to think about and now he wondered if it was too late to try all the things he wanted to as a child.

It didn’t take long for Harry to find the place Draco wanted to meet. The sight of the blond always threw him off. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to meeting the other wizard. If someone told him that he was going to be friends with Draco Malfoy a decade ago, Harry would have vehemently denied it. But Draco was a pretty cool guy. And there was another thing that Harry was not expecting. They were currently at an Indian restaurant and the brunet was not even aware that Draco ate Indian food.  
“Hey.” Harry greeted, taking the seat opposite of him, “As you’re so insistent on living as a Muggle, I decided to pick out some sweets for you.”

“You didn’t have to.” Draco blushed heavily, accepting the bag from him. The blond averted his gaze from Harry and peered at the menu, “So I’ve never eaten Indian food before. Is there anything that I should avoid?”

“It really depends on how good are you with spices?” Harry asked, of course, Draco would want to experiment with food, “If you’re not good with heat, I would suggest going for a korma. But if you like spicy food, you should try the vindaloo.”

“I like spicy food.” Draco answered, before asking him another question, “So I guess I’ll go for the vindaloo. What’s the difference between the breads? Chapati, roti, and naan?”

“Erm... Well, all the breads are good, but I personally prefer naan with curry.” Harry offered, he loved bread. But he thought it would be best to try naan first. If they ever ate Indian food again, Draco would have the opportunity to try the other types bread, “But you have plenty of time to try all the others someday.”

“Okay.” Draco agreed, signalling for the waiter to come over, “I’ll have the chicken vindaloo and could I have naan with that?”

“And I’ll take the chicken tikka masala and I’d also like naan with it.” Harry smiled, “Can we both get glasses of mango lassi too?”

“Of course.” The waiter smiled, “Your food should take be ready in about thirty minutes. I’ll have your lassi out in just a second.”

“Thank you.” They both said in unison.

“So what’s a mango lassi?” Draco asked curiously, and Harry couldn’t help but find his inquisitiveness quite adorable. This whole Muggle exploration thing was bringing out a side of Draco that Harry had never known about. And he rather liked it.

“It’s a drink.” Harry answered proudly, “I’m definite that you’ll like. It’s a staple drink to have with your curry.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Draco decided, the man came out with the drinks. The drink was creamy yellow. Something that Draco had never seen before, he was used to brightly coloured juices. The consistency also looked a lot thicker than a regular drink, something that interested him greatly. The blond took a careful sip, just to try how it tasted and if it was something that he would be able to stomach. And to his surprise, it was actually surprisingly good. Something that he was sure that he would be able to regularly drink.

The meal was great. Harry didn’t actually think that Draco would be able to handle the spiciness of the food and was actually hoping to see the blond turn red. But as usual, Draco managed to surprise him. He enjoyed his food and was surprisingly nice to everyone in the restaurant. It was weird to think there was a time that Harry thought that Draco didn’t know the concept of being nice. But he was glad to be proved wrong. The brunet couldn’t wait to see how Draco would surprise him next.

Harry Potter went to bed with a smile on his face. And for the first time in a while, he actually slept peacefully through the night and didn’t suffer any nightmares.

Maybe helping Draco was what he needed.

He would finally be able to live a relatively normal life.

* * *


	3. A Bad Case of Vertigo

* * *

Draco was currently sitting on his bedroom floor. 

He was suffering from a bad case of vertigo. It was this moment that made him remember why he withheld throwing a housewarming party to begin with. Slytherins were ruthless when it came to partying. Everything was done in excess.

When he was sober enough, he was going to murder Pansy and Blaise. It was their fault he was in this state. Draco was not even sure if he had experienced being this drunk in his lifetime.

Backtracking on what happened earlier made him question where everything went wrong.

The day had started off pretty normal, he had bought all the necessary foods and drinks for a party. But he did not even consider the fact that Pansy and Blaise would also bring alcohol. And it didn’t help that Harry bloody Potter had purchased quite an array of Muggle alcoholic drinks for him to try. His apartment had enough alcohol to satiate a small town. It was a surprise that they were not dead considering the amount of alcohol they consumed.  
“Please kill me,” Draco said to himself, he felt bloody awful and he had no idea where everyone else was. Well. At least he now knew to never mix different alcohols. Draco was usually a wine drinker. But that didn't change the fact that he had never felt this bad in his entire life from consuming wine.

“You’re absolutely shit-faced,” Harry stated, Draco’s eyes peered up at the brunet and he could not help but feel confused. The blond was almost definite that he did not invite Harry Potter to the housewarming party. It wasn’t that he hated the guy per se, he just didn’t want Potter to have to deal with Pansy or Blaise. His friends were crazy. If Draco occasionally felt like he needed to throttle them to behave, he had no idea how Harry would handle them.

“What are you doing here?” Draco frowned, he was glad that he could still talk coherently. But he was sure that he still sounded rough, his mouth felt like it was stuck together, “Did I call you?”

“No. You didn’t call me.” Harry laughed, “But I did get a call from Blaise telling me that they couldn’t find you and that you basically drank everything?”

“Everything’s spinning.” Draco groaned, tried standing up only to stumble back down on his arse. Harry looked at him with a bemused expression, “I can’t make it stop.”

“I can give you a potion to sober you up if you’d like?” Harry asked, before ultimately deciding to help Draco onto his bed, “Or I could get you a greasy kebab to munch on. It should help you feel a bit better.”

“Can you just kill me?” Draco repeated, letting out a pathetic whine. He was surely going to throw up if the room didn’t stop spinning. Why did he do this to himself? No. That wasn't right. Why did he let his friends do this to him?

“Okay. I’ll get you all some food.” Harry grinned, “I’m going to check on Pansy and Blaise and see if they’re okay. But it looks like I’m going to have to take care of the lot of you. You're all a mess.”

After Harry left, Draco decided that he was better off on his back. It was weird because he felt like he was in the sea, his body moving along with a wave. When he had gotten the place he was sure the floor was flat. It shouldn’t have been moving the way it was. Maybe he wasn't home anymore. Maybe he was on a boat.  
“Come on. I’m going to need you to sit up for a little bit.” Harry said, helping him sit up. The smell of food made Draco salivate. It smelt so good. The blond couldn’t help but scarf it down, Harry let out a little laugh at the sight of Draco eating like a monster. He got through half of the foam food container before giving up.

“I can’t eat anymore.” Draco complained, “Or I’ll be sick.”

“Don’t worry. Let me put that on your bedside table. You might get a little peckish later on.” Harry voiced, “I’ve got a house-elf to just make sure that you guys don’t choke on your own puke and end up dying. But I’ll be back in the morning to check up on you.”

“Thank you.” Draco smiled, they were currently sitting side by side. So it was a little bit of a shock when Draco pressed his lips against Harry’s cheek. Harry wasn’t entirely sure how to take the gesture. but during when he and Draco did spend time together, the blond had never seemed affectionate. And the only reason that Harry could come up with for why Draco would kiss him was that the blond was an affectionate drunk.

“Goodnight.” Harry smiled, helping Draco back into a lying position and making sure he was comfortable. Harry glanced at the side table to make sure that there was enough water. He had also placed two paracetamol tablets next to the glass for Draco to take in the morning.

He was sure that the blond would appreciate it when he woke up.

\----

Harry didn’t sleep well at all. The wizard found himself feeling worried about the three Slytherins. He had left a house-elf with them, but he still couldn’t help but feel anxious. It was around nine in the morning when Harry finally decided to put himself at ease and check up on the three. 

When he apparated into the apartment everything was clean and Blaise and Pansy were currently resting on an air mattress that took Harry forever to find. He didn't understand why it was so hard to source an air mattress, it was like no one used them anymore. And now that he was definite that Pansy and Blaise were fine and didn’t choke on their own sick, he now needed to make sure that Draco was also okay.

The first thing he noticed when he went into Draco’s room was that the blond was sleeping soundly. But there was a kebab stuck on his face.

Draco Malfoy had a doner kebab stuck on his face.

Harry let out a snort of laughter at the sight of the blond. He just couldn’t control it. The wizard never thought that there would be a day that he would actually see Draco in this sort of state.  
“Hmmm.” Draco moaned, “Harry? What are you doing here? What time is it? Fuck. I feel like shit.”

“It’s nine.” Harry smiled, “I hope you learned your lesson.”

“I am never drinking again.” Draco stated firmly, “My head is killing and everything is still woozy. I think I might be sick.”

“There’s paracetamol and water on the table.” Harry laughed, “That might help you a little bit. But I’m afraid you’ll probably be in bed most of the day.”

“Ugh. Never again.” Draco frowned, “I am going to murder the two of them.”

“I’m sure they’re already regretting it.” Harry grinned, “They’re currently both passed out on an air mattress in your living room.”

“I hope they’re suffering,” Draco said, startling another laugh out of Harry. The blond could be blunt sometimes.

“I’m going to make some breakfast. Something to hopefully make you all feel a little better.” Harry snorted, before taking a moment to pause. He knew he had to say something to Draco, but he just was not sure what it was. It took him a minute to finally say something, “By the way, if you’re drinking make sure that you don’t mix different alcohols. You’re just going to feel a lot worse than you would if you only stuck to one type.”

“I know that now. I feel like death and I'm sure feeling like death is a lot worse than feeling like this.” Draco groaned, “You should have told me all of this before. This would have never happened.”

“How was I supposed to know that you would do something like this?” Harry questioned, “You told me you only really drink wine. So I wasn’t really expecting this you to go on the piss.”

“Ugh. Going on the piss? Is that what it's referred to? No wonder people feel awful." Draco complained, “I’ve learnt my lesson. I’m never doing this again.”

Even Harry knew that there was a high possibility that Draco was going to end up doing it again. Harry felt like a bit of a hypocrite as he also occasionally went on the piss.

But he wasn’t going to let Draco Malfoy know that.

* * *


End file.
